Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to wound care devices, and more particularly to bandages and bandage methods.
Background Art
Bandages are used as wound dressings. Placing a bandage over a wound provides a barrier for the wound that prevents the entry of microbes, contaminants, and debris. The wound beneath the bandage can then heal rapidly with reduced risk of secondary infection.
Traditional bandages had a singular appearance—they were roughly skin-toned strips that came in a single, brownish color. Such bandages are relatively uninteresting to users. This can lead to less bandage use, which in turn can result in delayed healing times or increased infection. Moreover, fashion conscious patients may eschew such bandages because they are plain and uninteresting. It would be advantageous to have a more interesting bandage.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.